Conventionally, in image display controlling apparatuses for displaying television broadcast programs, or images captured by digital still cameras or digital movie cameras, in common usage, videos have been displayed on a screen entirely. In recent years, however, as the image display controlling apparatuses have come to have large screens with high resolutions, technology has been proposed that moves and displays a captured image within a displayable region larger than the size of the captured image.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses technology in which motion vectors are extracted from a displayed image by performing image processing, and weighted summation and averaging of the motion vectors is performed to extract main motion information per image. If the displayed image is described in a video format, such as moving picture expert group (MPEG), which stores therein motion information, the motion vectors are extracted from the video data to extract the main motion information per image in the same manner as described above. A position of the display image is then moved within a displayable region, according to the main motion information. This technology, however, moves the display position of the image according to a movement of an object, which causes a problem that the image deviates out of the image display region during the display, ending up with failing to correctly display the image.
Patent Literature 2 discloses technology which solves the above problem. Specifically, Patent Literature 2 discloses technology that detects a scene change of an image to move the image with a reduced moving amount within a displayable region so that the image present at the center of the deviation of the movement in the scene is displayed at the center of the displayable region, and so that the image is displayed within the displayable region.